Recueil de song-fic
by DiNozzoGirl
Summary: Comme son nom l'indique, c'est un recueil de song-fic. Aujourd'hui : deux song-fic. For all lovers, de Stanfour & Oublie, de Tal. Review please?
1. For all lovers

_**POV ZIVA**_

_**This one goes out to the lonely**_ _Cette chanson est pour ceux qui sont seuls_

**Tu n'es pas seule, m'avait-il dit. Mais comment pourrait-je le croire, alors que mon père vient de partir. D'accord, je n'avais jamais été très proche de lui, mais tout de même, c'était mon père!**

_**This one goes out to the broken ones**_ _Cette chanson est pour ceux qui sont brisés_

**La Somalie. La cause de toutes mes plaies, mes blessures, autant physiques que morales, la détresse aussi durant la nuit, la peur que si je ferme les yeux, je ne les rouvrent jamais, la peur de ne jamais les revoir, eux, ma famille, mes amis, ma vie.**

_**This one goes out to the angels**_ _Cette chanson est pour les anges_ _**Fallin' from the sky**_ _Qui tombent du ciel_

**La première que je l'ai vue, lui, Anthony DiNozzo, mon futur équipier et plus encore, j'avais tout de suite compris, j'avais succombé à son charme, à ses blagues et jeu de mots enfantin, à son coeur.**

_**This one goes out to your brother**_ _Cette chanson est pour ton frère_

**Ce soir là, dans cette cave, lorsque j'ai tiré sur lui, sur Ari, mon frère, pour sauver mon futur patron, c'était un mal pour un bien, enfin c'est ce que je veux croire, mais je n'y parviens pas.**

_**This one goes out to your mother**_ _Cette chanson est pour ta mère_

**Morte ou non, dans mon coeur comme dans mon âme, tu resteras gravé à jamais.**

_**This one goes out to your sister**_ _Cette chanson est pour ta soeur_

**Chaque fois que je vois un terroriste, je te revoie, jeune et souriante, insouciante et vivante.**

_**And this one's for you**_ _Et aussi pour toi_

**Détruite et oublié, ils m'ont retrouvé, ils m'ont aidé, ils m'ont aimé. Et je les aime.**

_**And all the lovers and believers**_ _Et pour tous les amoureux et les penseurs_

**Je l'aime, mais qu'en est-il de lui, de ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Il ne peut pas vivre sans moi, mensonge ou vérité, bonheur ou malheur? Amour ou ami?**

_**And the ones who've been betrayed**_ _Et ceux qui ont été trahis_ _**To all the fighters, all the dreamers**_ _Pour tous les combattants, et les rêveurs_ _**And the ones who've been saved**_ _Et pour ceux qui ont été sauvé_

**Je pensais qu'il pouvait m'aider, lorsque je me suis fait piégé par le FBI, et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il est revenue pour moi. Et il m'a sauvé. Gibbs m'a sauvé.**

_**Don't lose your faith**_ _Ne perds pas tes croyances_

**Pourquoi devrais-je croire en toi, après tout ce que tu m'as prit. Fais moi un signe!**

_**I know you're right**_ _Je sais que tu as raison_ _**Don't be scared of being lonely**_ _N'ai pas peur d'être seul_ _**I'm here with you**_ _Je suis là avec toi_

**Je n'ai pas peur de lui dire que je l'aime, j'ai peur de sa réaction s'il ne ressent pas ça pour moi.**

_**This one goes out to the lonely**_ _Cette chanson est pour ceux qui sont seuls_

**Je ne suis pas seule, je ne suis plus seule, ils ont là pour moi. Mon équipe, ma famille, ma vie.**

_**This one goes out to the broken hearts**_ _Cette chanson est pour ceux qui ont le coeur brisé_

**Je l'aimais, mais lui faisait semblant, obéissant à mon père, et moi obéissant à mon coeur, je n'ai pas vu que je lui ai brisé le coeur.**

_**This one goes out to the people**_ _Cette chanson est pour les gens_ _**Left behind, waiting to be found**_ _Laissés derrière, attendant d'être trouvés_

**Deux mois, deux mois sans voir l'extérieur, sans voir des personnes que je connaissais, que j'aimais, que j'attendais, que j'ai arrêté d'attendre, que j'ai essayé d'oublié.**

_**I've seen your shadow in the dark**_ _J'ai vu ton ombre dans le noir_

**Il était là, c'était lui, c'était Tony. Il est venu me chercher, me sauvé, il s'est fait prendre pour moi. Il était prêt à mourir pour moi.**

_**I've seen this straggle in your life**_ _J'ai vu ce désordre dans ta vie_ _**Feels like nothing comes out right**_ _Comme si rien n'allait bien_

**Du temps. Il m'a fallut du temps avant de reprendre une vie normale, jusqu'à ce fameux Shabbat. Ou tout a basculé, encore une fois. Et il est venu me voir, il m'a vu. Et il m'a sauvé de mes ténèbres, de mes démons, de mes malheurs.**

POV TONY.

_**For all the lovers and believers**_ _Pour tous les amoureux et les penseurs_

**Je l'aime, mais ce n'est pas son cas. Elle me l'a prouvé en sortant avec Rivkin, puis avec Ray, et maintenant ce Schmeil!**

_**And the ones who've been betrayed**_ _Et pour ceux qui ont été trahis_ _**To all the fighters, all the dreamers**_ _Pour tous les combattants, et les rêveurs_ _**And the ones who've been saved**_ _Et pour ceux qui ont été sauvé_

**Quand le FBI m'a arrêté en m'accusant d'avoir tué cette femme, je leur ai fait confiance. Et ils m'ont sauvé.**

_**For all the lovers and belivers**_ _Pour tous les amoureux et les penseurs_ _**And the ones who've been hurt**_ _Et ceux qui ont souffert_

**Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait. Mais notre relation était basée sur un mensonge, mon mensonge. Ça n'aurait pas dû se terminer comme ça. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle accusé d'avoir tué son père? Comme vengeance, comme revanche. Pour me détruire. Mais j'était déjà détruit de l'avoir perdu, elle. Jeanne.**

_**I know you're right**_ _Je sais que tu as raison_

**Je sais que c'est dure pour toi, mais ne serait-ce que de temps en temps, dis-moi que tu es fier de moi, que je fais du bon travail, parce que, tu sais, pour moi aussi c'est dure. Depuis qu'elle, que Kate est partit, je fais des efforts pour tenir, mais fais-en toi aussi.**

_**You've got that something in your eyes**_ _Tu as ce quelque chose dans tes yeux_ _**I know that you will be alright**_ _Je sais que tu iras bien_

**Quand je les ai vu coulé dans ce port, elle et Gibbs, mon coeur a raté un battement, mais quand je l'en ai sorti, j'ai vu ce quelque chose dans ses yeux, ce désir, cette envie, ce besoin de vivre, pour veiller sur nous.**

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**_ _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_ _**Don't be scared of being lonely**_ _N'ai pas peur d'être seul_ _**I'm here with you**_ _Je suis là avec toi_

**Tu n'es pas seule, Ziva, je suis là, nous sommes là pour toi. Une famille, sa sert à ça, à se réconforter dans les moments difficile, et à s'aider coûte que coûte.**

POV GIBBS

_**For all the lovers and believers**_ _Et pour tous les amoureux et les penseurs_

**Tous ces mariages, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ils n'ont pas duré? C'est à cause de toi, de se que je ressens pour toi, même si tu n'es plus là.**

_**For all the fighters and the dreamers**_ _Pour tous les combattants, et les rêveurs_

**Ça aurait dû être moi dans cette tombe, pas vous. C'était moi qui faisais la guerre, pas vous. Mais c'est le destin qui décide, pas moi.**

_**And the ones who've been saved**_ _Et pour ceux qui ont été sauvé_

**Si tu était toujours de ce monde Kelly, tu serais comme Maddy. Celle qui a faillit mourir par ma faute. Celle qui a été sauvé par mon fils, Tony.**

_**For all the lovers and believers**_ _Et pour tous les amoureux et les penseurs_

**Pourquoi est-tu parti? Samantha, il te manipulait, et tu le savais, alors pourquoi l'a tu écouté?**

_**And the ones who've been betrayed**_ _Et pour ceux qui ont été trahis_

**Ari, ce fou-furieux, devenu ami avec le FBI. Celui qui a trahit le FBI. Celui qui a tiré sur Gérald, celui qui a prit en otage Kate, et celui qui l'a tué. Le salop qui a tué ma fille.**

_**To all the fighters, all the dreamers**_ _Pour tous les combattants, et les rêveurs_

**Boom.**

_**And the ones who've been saved**_ _Et pour ceux qui ont été sauvé_

**Abby essaye d'aller bien. McGee est à l'hôpital. Ziva et Tony sont coincé dans l'ascenseur. Palmer aide Ducky qui a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Et moi, je traque l'ordure qui a fait ça.**

_**For all the lovers and believers**_ _Et pour tous les amoureux et les penseurs_

**Tony aime Ziva, Ziva aime Tony. McGee aime Abby, Abby aime McGee. Ducky aimait Katherine, Katherine aimait Ducky. Palmer aime Breena, Breena aime Palmer. Vance aime Jackie, Jackie aime Vance. Et moi, j'aime mon équipe. **

_**And the ones who've been betrayed**_ _Et pour ceux qui ont été trahis_

**Le plus dure, c'est de se faire trahir par son pays, son travail. Tony et Ziva en sont les preuves.**

_**For all the fighters, all the dreamers**_ _Pour tous les combattants, et les rêveurs_

**Combattre à l'armée, c'est combattre pour son pays, mais combattre pour sa famille, c'est combattre pour la vie.**

_**And the ones who've been saved**_ _Et pour ceux qui ont été sauvé_

**Se faire frapper, c'est une chose. Mais vouloir faire du mal à Ziva, c'en est une autre. Et je pense que Tony l'a fait remarqué à leur agresseur.**

_**Don't lose your faith**_ _Ne perds pas tes croyances_

**La croyance la plus forte, ce n'est pas la religion, c'est de croire en sa famille.**

_**I know you're right**_ _Je sais que tu as raison_

**Si je ne te fais pas de compliment Tony, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne les mérite pas, mais c'est pour que ça ne recommence pas comme avec Kate.**

_**Don't be scared of being lonely**_ _N'ai pas peur d'être seul_

**Si je suis revenu du Mexique Ziva, c'était pour t'aidé, et pour ne pas que tu sois seule.**

_**For all the lovers and believers**_ _Et pour tous les amoureux et les penseurs_

**Règle n°12 : Ne jamais sortir avec un collègue.**

_**And the ones who've been betrayed**_ _Et pour ceux qui ont été sauvé_

**Quand Tony c'est mis sur le trajet de la balle devant atteindre un innocent, j'ai su qu'il était bien formé. Quand j'ai appris qu'il avait sauvé un enfant lors d'un incendie, j'ai compris qu'il était près à donner sa vie pour les autres? Et quand il a reprit mon équipe après mon coma, j'ai compris qui il était devenu. Mon fils.**


	2. Oublie

Oublie, de Tal.

POV Tony et Ziva. Chacun exprime sa vision de la Somalie. Review please?

* * *

_**POV TONY**_

**Il est tard tu ne dors pas encore,**

**tu as peur de tout tes rêves,**

**à chaque instants tu maudis ton sort,**

**tes souvenirs t'achèves..**

**Combien de nuits passer à pleurer comme sa ? Tu n'es que l'ombre de toi. **

_Un cri. Le sien. Comme chaque nuit depuis son retour de Somalie. Elle ne s'en est pas remise. Elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Je ne supporte plus de la voir comme ça. Chaque jour elle se referme sur elle-même. L'ancienne Ziva me manque. Celle qui souriait et qui rigolait. Celle qui vivait sa vie._

**Reprends vie, reprends toi.**

**Même si ce soir tu as mal.**

**Même si c'est la fois de trop.**

**Lèves les yeux vers les étoiles ! **

_Je veux qu'elle revienne. Chaque jour ça empire. Mais je veux l'aider, lui donner tout mon soutient. Je me demande encore comment elle fait pour tenir le coup, comment elle a fait. Quand elle est arrivée devant moi, il y avait tant d'émotion dans ses yeux. La déception de nous avoir trop attendu, et la colère de nous mettre en danger pour elle. La surprise, de l'avoir retrouvé. La tristesse, aussi, de ne pas nous avoir dit au revoir. La peur, de mourir à sa place. Le courage, de vouloir nous protéger. Et enfin, le pardon, pour ce que je lui ai dit, ce que je lui ai fait._

**Oublie les larmes d'hier, quand la nuit tu rejoues la scène, et que tu as de la peine. **

**Demain est un autre univers remplis de lumière.**

**Oublie Les moments amère, un ange qui veut ton bonheur se cache au fond de ton coeur, il attend que tu le libère.**

_Mais c'est finit. Nous l'avons sauvé. Mais ça c'est passé, et elle se le remémore chaque jour, chaque nuit. C'est trop, beaucoup trop. Il faut qu'elle revive, avant de toucher le fond pour de bon, avant de ne plus avoir le courage de vivre, de survivre. Il faut qu'elle oublie, qu'elle profite de la chance qu'elle a d'être revenu, d'avoir une famille qui l'aime._

**Epuisé, pour toi rien n'est beau,**

**tu as tellement souffert, le silence pour seul écho, tu te perds en prières.**

**Comme ils savent, les gens font toujours trop, ils réveillent ta colère.**

_Profite, de la joie, du bonheur, de l'amour. Rappel toi que, même après ce qu'il s'est passé, nous sommes toujours là pour toi. Peut-être trop? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Dis-le nous, dis-le moi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Car je t'aime._

_**POV ZIVA**_

**Reprends vie, reprends toi.**

**Même si ce soir tu as mal.**

**Même si c'est la fois de trop.**

**Lèves les yeux vers les étoiles ! **

_Toutes les nuits je le revis, je le ressent. Je me le remémore, et je pleurs. Mais lui, il est là, et il m'aide, il me soutient, il me comprend._

**Oublie les larmes d'hier, quand la nuit tu rejoues la scène, et que tu as de la peine. **

**Demain est un autre univers remplis de lumière.**

**Oublie Les moments amère, un ange qui veut ton bonheur se cache au fond de ton coeur, il attend que tu le libère.**

_Je n'en peux plus. Tout ce qui s'est passé, dans ce désert. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui, à ce qu'il a fait pour moi, et à ce que j'ai fait pour le remercier. Rien. Je n'ai rien fait pour le remercier, je lui ai balancé des insultes. Et j'ai regretté, pendant tout ce temps. Mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il m'avait pardonné._

**Oublie, souris.**

**Quand tu désespères et que tu te perds,**

**promis il n'est jamais trop tard,**

**vas vers la lumière !**

_Grâce à lui, à son soutient et son courage, j'ai pu revivre. J'ai recommencé à sourire, et à rire. J'ai recommencé à aimer aussi. De temps en temps, je m'en rappel encore, mais son souvenir prend le dessus._

**Reprends vie, reprends toi.**

**Même si ce soir tu as mal.**

**Même si c'est la fois de trop.**

**Lèves les yeux vers les étoiles ! **

_Tout. Il a tout fait pour moi, il m'a sauvé. L'attente, puis l'amour. Car je le sais, il me l'a dit, il ne peut pas vivre sans moi. Et moi non plus je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Peut-être que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre._

**Oublie les larmes d'hier, quand la nuit tu rejoues la scène, et que tu as de la peine. **

**Demain est un autre univers remplis de lumière.**

**Oublie Les moments amère, un ange qui veut ton bonheur se cache au fond de ton coeur, il attend que tu le libère.**

_Maintenant que tout est passé, que tout est finit, je sais ce qui a été le plus dure durant ces deux mois d'absence. C'était de ne pas le voir, de ne pas pouvoir lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais je vais lui dire, je dois lui dire, après ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Car je l'aime._


End file.
